


Gra przy kolacji (śniadaniu, podwieczorku i deserze)

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, miniaturki drobiazgi okruszki, polityka polityka, tłumaczenie własnych fików
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Ficzątka osadzone w świecie vvardenfelskiej polityki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game At Dinner (Supper, Breakfast and Dessert)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558575) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



  
       — Słyszałem, że twoja córka słabuje — Helseth przeciągał zgłoski. — Przykro mi to słyszeć.  
       Vedam Dren posłał mu wyćwiczony, smutny uśmiech.  
       — Odziedziczyła to po matce, niestety. Niewiele jej trzeba do choroby. — Zastanawiał się zapewne, w jakim celu Jego Wysokość porusza tę kwestię.  
       W żadnym. Helseth doskonale wiedział, że Ilmeni czuła się świetnie, a o jej zdrowiu można powiedzieć wiele, ale nie to, że jest delikatne – nie przetrwałaby inaczej w viveskich dzielnicach biedoty – nie widział jednak powodu, by celować ostrzem wiedzy w Vedama, jeszcze nie. Nie teraz. Rozmowa była po prostu grą dla zabicia czasu, czymś, co przywoływało słodkie, zdradliwe chwile spędzone na dworze Wayrest. Oraz uprzejmym przypomnieniem, że król ma swoich własnych szpiegów, dobrych szpiegów.  
       Helseth poczekał więc, aż Vedam uniesie kielich do ust – pewnie by ukryć swój strach – po czym westchnął, łagodny niczym wiatr nad Wyspami Akadyjskimi:  
       — Powinno się uważnie sprawdzać takie szczegóły, zwłaszcza gdy się jest w samym środku sporu z własnym rodzeństwem. „Delikatne zdrowie” brzmi niewinnie, lecz skąd możesz mieć pewność że ktoś jej tak naprawdę nie truje?  
       Król poczuł przypływ przewidzianego i przewidywalnego zadowolenia na widok nagłego naprężenia ramion Vedama, instynktownego zaciśnięcia ust, gardła niemal niezauważalnie krztuszącego się winem.  
       Pewien rodzaj reputacji ma swoje zalety.  
       — Proszę — dodał Helseth, niby to po zastanowieniu — bądź tak uprzejmy i przekaż córce moje pozdrowienia. Mam nadzieję niedługo ją spotkać. Dobro sojuszników Morrowind jest drogie mojemu sercu.  
       Vedam odetchnął, trochę głębiej niż jeszcze przed chwilą.  
       — To dla mnie zaszczyt, Wasza wysokość.  
       Helseth posłał mu uprzejmy, gładki uśmiech.  
       — Twój zaszczyt, moja przyjemność.


	2. Chapter 2

  
         
       — Twój ojciec — zauważył król — jest doskonałym dyplomatą. Jestem pewien, że nigdy nie będę nawet w połowie tak dobry.  
       — Wiele to znaczy w ustach tak wspaniałego polityka — odparła Ilmeni.  
       Od początku wieczoru czuła mdłości. Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła balów, pałaców, srebrnej zestawy i złotych sztućców, sukni wartych więcej niż przeciętna rzemieślnicza roczna pensja – i znacznie więcej niż życie niewolnika. Albo całej rodziny niewolników.  
       A potem, w środku tego wszystkiego, Helseth poprosił ją do tańca. Jemu nie mogła odmówić. Tańczyć też nie znosiła, ale naprawdę nie mogła już dłużej odwlekać spotkania z władcą.  
       — My też... Ja i moja droga siostra, chociaż przyszywana.... próbowaliśmy się nawzajem pozabijać, więc poniekąd rozumiem waszą rodzinną sytuację — ciągnął król, nieco ciszej, lecz nadal tonem niewinnej pogawędki; ten ton, nawet bardziej niż słowa, sprawił, że Ilmeni ciarki przeszły po krzyżu. — Jednak mimo wszystko nigdy nie przymknąłbym oka na działania takie jak te twojego drogiego stryja... Wolę walczyć, knuć i snuć intrygi, dopóki cudze karki nie ugną się przede mną...  
       — Albo cię nie wygnają. — Ilmeni też się uśmiechnęła.  
       Ruch był zdecydowanie niebezpieczny. Ale każda z gier Helsetha była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna sama w sobie. Zaskoczenie bywało dobrą bronią, a król prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się riposty, zwłaszcza niegrzecznej.  
       I rzeczywiście, jakieś uczucie – ekscytacja? gniew? rozbawienie? – przemknęło mu przez twarz, zamigotało w oczach.  
       — Właśnie. Wolę jasne zakończenia, jednoznaczne efekty. Wygrana, przegrana – dowieść swego albo zginąć, próbując. Jak mówiłem, walka. Pozwolić, by rzecz mnie to prostu omijały, patrzeć, jak świat się zmienia i nie wybierać stron, pogodne uśmiechem zbywać tysięczne próby morderstwa ze strony rodziny, pozwolić córce zostać radykalną działaczką i ani jej nie ukrarać, ani jej nie wesprzeć... Patrzeć na wszystko z łagodnym wygięciem ust... Dyplomacja najczystszej wody. Nie potrafię tak. Powinienem chyba trochę zazdrościć mojemu przyjacielowi. Vedamowi, znaczy.  
       Ilmeni nie zmroziłoby tak nawet, gdyby właśnie rzucono na nią lodowe zaklęcie. Nie powinnam była czytać tej przeklętej propagandówki, prychnęła w duchu, nawet jeśli Jobasha ją tak bardzo polecał.  
       — Mnie także daleko do dyplomaty — oznajmiła obojętnie. — Nie trzeba bawić się ze mną w gierki, marny ze mnie gracz. Znudzicie się mną, Wasza Wysokość.  
       — Przeciwnie, każdy, kto nie próbuje mnie przechytrzyć w pałacowych intrygach to dla mnie arcyprzyjemne urozmaicenie. Może stąd ten błąd z Karrodem... Słyszałaś, zapewne?  
       Ilmeni zaschło w ustach. Karrod zmarł nie tak dawno temu, oficjalnie z powodu choroby. Nieoficjalnie – bo Nerevaryjczyk nieumyślnie zasugerowała królowi, że ten jego wierny sługa jest w istocie szpiegiem. A nietrudno przecież otruć wojownika.  
       Nerevaryjczyk płynęła teraz w stronę Akaviru. Nikt nie mógł potwierdzić plotek. Nikt nie mógł im zaprzeczyć.  
       — Słyszałam, że jego śmierć bardzo was zasmuciła, panie.  
       Helseth niemal się zaśmiał.  
       — O, a jednak próbujesz ze mną grać. Mylisz się, jeśli sądzisz, że Nasza Wysokość tego oczekuje. Nasza Wysokość jest tylko straszliwie znudzony tym balem. — Szeroki gest dłoni, którym zatoczył krąg po całej sali, był pełen wystudiowanej nonszalancji.  
       — Słyszałam też, że zleciliście jego zabójstwo. Ale to się wszak nie wyklucza. Zleciliście jego zabójstwo — robiła, co mogła, by brzmieć ironicznie, wyglądać odważnie — z głębokim smutkiem.  
       Tym razem naprawdę się roześmiał. Okropnie pustym, gorzkim śmiechem.  
       — Oto odpowiedź godna dyplomaty! Tak, twój ojciec mógłby się smucić w tak... literackich... okolicznościach. Ja jednak nim nie jestem i rzadko odczuwam smutek.   
       — Czegóż w takim razie oczekujecie od córki swego ojca, panie?  
       — Czegóż Nasza Wysokość mogłaby oczekiwać... Prawdy. Może. Dworskie życie nie jest tak... szorstkie, twarde i szczere jak to w ubogich dzielnicach Vivek.  
       — Potrzebuję pytań, by móc udzielić odpowiedzi, Wasza Wysokość. I męczę się tańcem.  
       — A, bo przecież zatrzymaliśmy cię już na kilka... Jakże niegrzecznie z mojej strony. Zostawię cię innym adoratorom, moja pani. — Obrzucił salę spojrzeniem, zatrzymując je na chwilę przy Orvasie i Ravani.  
       Ilmeni serce podeszło do gardła. Mogła sobie co prawda mówić, całkiem trzeźwo, że to wszystko najpewniej kolejna gra znudzonego króla, żadna tam groźba, zwyczajny nawyk. Jej ojciec był bezpieczny. Dwie Lampy były bezpieczne. Ilmeni była bezpieczna. A jednak...  
       — Wasza Wysokość. — Zacisnęła palce na rękawie królewskiej szaty.  
       Zwrócił na Merkę świdrujące, oceniające spojrzenie. Starała się bardzo uważnie nie myśleć, jak może wypaść ta ocena.  
       — Czy Dwie Lampy... czy twoja sprawa naprawdę jest dla ciebie najważniejsza?  
       Ilmeni nie była już nawet zaskoczona jego bezpośredniością. Odpowiedziała po prostu:  
       — Tak.  
       — A czy sądzisz, że twój ojciec kiedykolwiek wesprze... wsparłby... tę sprawę? Znacząco?  
       Pomyślała o ojcowskiej pobłażliwości względem Orvasa i Cammona Tong. O jego wiecznym manewrowaniu między żądaniami co ważniejszych członków Rodu Hlaalu. O tym zawsze łagodnym, zawsze obojętnym uśmiechu, bezwzględnym w tej swojej podobnej szkłu uprzejmości.  
       — Nie — szepnęła prawie niedosłyszalnie; nie tyle ze strachu, ile nagłego rozczarowania. — Nie zrobi... nie sądzę, żeby to uczynił.  
       — I — zakończył Helseth, odprowadzając ją do ciotki oraz kuzynostwa — dopóki o tym pamiętasz, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
       


End file.
